Song of Sorrow
by Falcon Darkstar
Summary: Cloud comes to the realization that things aren't the way they seem. He takes matters into his own hands. DEATHFIC! CloudxVincent


Song of Sorrow 

By: Falcon Darkstar   
  
  
  


Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Uber angst on my part. Don't ask why, I felt *cough hack choke wheeze die* compelled -.-() to write this. But that's another story. I don't own the peoples in the story. It would be rather amusing if I did though. ZAMALAKA ZAMALAKA w00t w00t w00t!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My dearest Vincent, 

I haven't moved since you left me last night. I want to remember what we shared for an eternity. Obviously, you don't feel the same way. How could you leave me like that!? What did I do to upset you so much? I thought you loved me. You told me that you did. Was it because I was inadequate as your lover? It couldn't be that...you always complemented me on how tight I was. I always put up with you when you wanted it rough. You might not have noticed, but you made me bleed. I can remember one particular night that you wanted to be 'in command.' I bled so much that I had to be rushed to the hospital. You wouldn't remember that though...after you busted your nut, you left me there. I could have fucking died if it wasn't for Tifa finding me. I told her I was raped. If she knew you had done that to me, you wouldn't be alive today. Now that I think about it; it was rape. People who love each other don't leave their loved ones for dead! 

I remember when it was actually good. You would make sure that I wasn't hurting. Can you remember that? Why couldn't it always be like that? Do you want to know when I knew that I loved you? The only night that you let me make love to you. You looked so beautiful then. Too bad that's all in the past. We can never go back to that. 

I would love to have you come back home and try to climb in our bed. The only reason I want that to happen is so I can tell you no. You raped me. RAPED, Vincent! In every aspect of the word. I won't let you do it again. 

At the stroke of midnight, I will cease to exist in this lifetime. I will not stay around to be hurt anymore. The pain is too unbearable, I must end it. Maybe that will make you realize what the word 'love' means. Goodbye, Vincent...forever.   
  
  
  


Forever yours, 

Cloud   
  
  
  


Cloud set his pen down and wiped the tears from his eyes. It had taken a lot out of him to write that letter. Too bad that letter had to be his last. He diverted his attention to the clock that rested on the night stand. The numbers read 11:36. Cloud snorted at the machine and got up off the bed. He automatically sighed when he thought of the actual good times that they had here. Not just the sex; their relationship wasn't based on that...at least that's what he used to think. 

'I don't know what to think anymore. It seems like everything that I believe to be true is just a farce,' Cloud thought to himself with a tone of disdain ringing in his mind. 

He glanced back at the clock again, and his breath caught in his throat. The glowing red numbers that held his fate read 11:50. Slowly, he made his way to the balcony and sat down on the ledge. 

'Am I really going to go through with this?' he asked himself. 'Of course I am. I'm tired of being hurt,' he was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the door slam. 

"Cloud! Where are you?" Vincent called from the living room. 

Cloud gave no reply and waited to be found. A couple moments later, Vincent emerged from the house and stepped on the cold concrete of the balcony. 

"Cloud, why didn't you answer me when I was calling for you?" Vincent asked with the tiniest bit of anger creeping in his voice. 

"I didn't hear you..." 

"Well, why don't you come inside? It's rather chilly out here. I'm sure we can find a way to warm up," Vincent cooed as he placed his hands on Cloud's shoulders. 

Cloud stiffened from the touch, "I'll be in a minute. Oh, by the way...someone left a letter for you on the bed." 

Vincent took his slender hands from Cloud and made his way to the bed. As he picked up the letter, Cloud looked at the clock and way it read 11:59. 

'Any moment now...' 

All of a sudden, Vincent threw the letter down and made a beeline for the balcony. Simultaneously the city clock chimed the first of the twelve strokes that signified the arrival of midnight. 

"Cloud! Don't-" was all that Vincent got out before Cloud pushed himself over the edge of the balcony. Vincent hurried to the edge in a futile attempt to catch him; only to watch his blonde love plummet twenty-four stories to the ground and land with a sickening crack. 

Vincent sank to his knees and produced a gut-wrenching son just as the clock chimed the final stroke of midnight.   
  
  
  


~Owari~ 


End file.
